


Confessions

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batjokes, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce faces a dangerous mission ahead, he doesn't know if he will get out alive, so he decides to call a person, in case it is the last chance he has to confess.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Joker/Batman
Series: Wayleska Prompt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the seventh fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Teen Years by Ruelle in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/6ypqfl9WMwyqBTi7nxP09I?si=uE39UpCRT2ywiJoyiHHY8g
> 
> Day seven: Free
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce knew it would be risky, but it was the only way nobody (besides him) wouldn't get hurt, he had to protect Gotham, he was almost sure he would get out alive, that's why he had become Batman, it was recent but the people of Gotham were already putting hope in him, he couldn't let them down.

But he would have to make a call first, if that was (what Bruce expected that wasn't) his last day, he had someone who needed to talk first. 

He landed on the roof of the warehouse that he would enter, checked if there was no one around, and then asked for his outfit for him to call a number that he had gotten one week before, he had to ... persuade one of the bandits to give it to him. 

''Hello?'' comes the voice he had not heard for over a month, he was busy chasing a clue so he could come here tonight, he stays silent for a while, absorbing the voice.

''Hello Jeremiah'' He finally speaks, in his normal voice, without modification, Jeremiah already knew he was Batman, he knew long before he put on the suit.

"Bruce?" He said in surprise, Bruce imagined he was frowning, he always did that when he was confused or surprised. "Not that your call was unwanted, but why are you calling me at 3 A.M.? I was sure you were too busy with the new bandits to pay attention to me'' Bruce releases a laugh, Jeremiah was always jealous ''Was that a laugh? Are you all right, Bruce?'' Now your voice sounded worried.

"I..." Bruce looks at the floor and sighs, "I miss you." He lets go before he thinks better of what to say, "I've always find myself missing you this past year." He touches the edge of the building.

''...Are you drunk, Bruce? Where are you?'' It looked like Jeremiah was typing something in the back, or some of his goons. 

"I'm sober," he smiles at Jeremiah's concern, two months ago when he was fighting Bane, Jeremiah came to help him, he said he had only finished business with Bane, but Bruce didn't believe him, was on the news that he was getting his ass kicked (frankly, it wasn't one of his best days), and then when the reporters ran out so as not to get caught in the crossfire, Jeremiah showed up. He was always taking care of Bruce, which reminded him to be quick before Jeremiah could track down his "I just... Wanted you to know, remember six months ago, at Ice Chemicals? When I pulled you in when you were going to fall into that acid, for a second I thought my heart was going to stop beating'' Bruce gives a sad laugh reminding me of his despair'' But you didn't fall, and it was like I could breathe again. I also remember how I ran out immediately after that, I was scared, that after that you could see how terrified I was at the thought of you no longer existing, seeing that I lied when I said you meant nothing to me''

"Bruce," Jeremiah interrupts him, "Where are you?" It seemed Jeremiah's level of concern had increased.

"No, just let me talk, okay?" Bruce said of a sigh. "I'm sorry I ran away, and I refused to see you for a month until I became Batman and you became the Joker, and I had to stop one of your plans. I should have talked to you that night, I should have talked to you long before.''

"Where are you?" Jeremiah tries again.

Bruce ignores him. "Those nights when we were making the generator were the best nights of my life, I don't think I've felt so light, so free, so myself, than when I was with you. Than when _I'm_ with you'' Bruce swallows ''And then you ruined my perfect fairy tale that I was creating in my head, the bubble that I had placed on us, hiding us from the world, and I got angry, very angry to try to find a middle ground, to let you get closer again, to try to understand you. And I'm sorry about that,'' Bruce disemboweled himself from the edge and looked up at the sky like he was asking for the missing words for the stars, ''And then you tried to remodel Gotham, which I can't blame you for, but still I got angry, I needed it, and then you tried to kill Selina, which I still don't think you really tried, because she's breathing now, but even then I needed to get angry. And then you tried to kill the people I considered as parents, to be, in your words, the only man I see when I close my eyes, "if we can't be bound by love, we are going to be bounded by hatred then" you said. Jeremiah, I've seen you, I _see_ you, you every time I close my eyes.''

"If you tell me where you are now, we can talk more about this" Jeremiah tries again.

"And we were already connected, we _are_ connected, and it's never going to be out of hatred, Jeremiah, I never stopped loving you. Because I always understood you, I didn't want to, I thought I was doing harm to Gotham, but the only harm I was doing was to myself. I understand your need to rebuild Gotham, and believe me, a part of me wanted to drop all my morals when you told me we could rise from the ashes of Gotham. Together. But I still have my code, and I can't give up on that. Then I closed off all the feelings I had for you and locked them up. I thought I couldn't be Batman and at the same time be your lover'' Bruce was surprised when he let these words slip away, they'd never talked about love being beyond fraternal, but they knew it was. 

"Bruce..." Jeremiah lets out surprised.

''I've been thinking a lot these past few months. I've learned a lot these last few months. I've grown a lot these last few months. And that night, when I'm prepared to do one more selfless thing, I couldn't help but think of you, and how my thoughts on how I felt about you had changed." Bruce looks away from the stars and looks at the moon. ''The only thing I saw was blood. But now I see... Now I see how we can work together, I don't like you killing, I never did, but I don't like Selina killing either, and yes, it bothers me, but if these people tried to hurt someone, I can highlight'' Bruce felt like a weight was coming off his shoulders at that moment.

''What do you mean, Bruce?'' Jeremiah was no longer trying to get him to talk where he was, actually, now he was putting him on the line, keeping him distracted. It means he was able to trace the call.

"If I get out alive, I'll tell you," and he hangs up and goes into the warehouse.

  
•

  
Bruce had a bit of trouble finding the boss of the bandits, he had some injuries but managed to get into the room, he wanted to offer him a deal, he had a very dangerous gun that could ruin Gotham, unless Batman surrendered, he wouldn't surrender, he had a plan, but for that the bandit would have to think that he won, Somewhere the plan went wrong and Bruce found himself shot in the stomach, with a gun that could pierce the Batman's costume, the gun that could destroy the city, if he get out alive, he would have to check out who built it and how to destroy it and make sure they do don't to another one.

And then, there's an explosion at the door and Jeremiah's goons are shooting at everyone, Bruce has no strength to stop, Jeremiah comes in and makes visual contact with Bruce, who was lying on the ground, he looks at the man who shot him fire in his eyes, Bruce's vision was getting blurry, so he just heard shots and screams, and suddenly everything was black.

  
•

  
Bruce woke up in an unknown place, looked like a hotel room, he moaned trying to move, his back was patched. 

''You're awake" He hears Jeremiah's voice, and opens his eyes, first trying to get used to the light, and then he looks at Jeremiah, he's helping him sit on the bed, and he gives him a glass of water.

"Thank you," Bruce accepts the water and then delivers it back to Jeremiah, it looked like Jeremiah was going to say something, but Bruce cut him off. "It meant that if I come out alive, if you wanted, we could make it work." Bruce talks by taking Jeremiah's hand, Jeremiah opens a smile and puts one hand on his cheek, he comes up and kisses him on his forehead.

''I'd love to, but first you need to rest more, we'll talk more when you wake up'' And then he lies next to him, pulling Bruce's head to his chest, Bruce releases a yawn.

"Don't leave while I'm asleep." He whispers between reality and dream.

"I would never leave you, my dark knight" And those are the last words Bruce hears before he falls into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
